Flawless
by Lady Chitose
Summary: He's pretty, but he's even prettier when he's bleeding. :semi-L x Light:


Seeing as how I've written way more for kink memes than I ever thought I would, I figured I'd post some of them here. Most of them are a little more on the...dark, serious side, but I have some crackfics too.

The prompt was very vague; all it asked was for L/Light bloodplay. I took it and rolled with it. It's not that graphic compared to some of my other stories. It's more of a psychologically-focused one, I'd say. With some smut. Yes.

* * *

He's too perfect. Or as close to perfection as a human can get anyway. Even in the current situation, with his wrists encompassed in chain and his hair more unkempt than he could stand, the suspect managed to exude some sort of beauty. It had to be a sin to look as flawless as he did with little to no effort. What's worse is that he _knows_ that and uses it to his advantage.

Yet that probably makes it all the more fun to tear him apart.

L presses his body onto a shirtless Light, his lips curved into a subtle yet condescending smirk. His hands are secured behind his back with one of his ties, much to his dismay. He lazily fiddles with sweat-soaked strands of auburn hair, feeling Light's eyes burn into him. Perhaps he is childish for taking such delight in torturing his captive, but he's not bothered by that. He considers that it may be more fun if Light were to fight back, but they both know this would enforce L's suspicions. In any case the power he has over Light – more importantly, over Kira – is intoxicating.

L leans into his neck and bites down animalistically, earning him an angry growl from Light. The growl melts into something like a moan as he laps and nibbles at the skin until a red liquid leaks onto his tongue. It certainly isn't as pleasant as sweets, but he finds the feeling of the growing arousal against his leg and the increased heartbeat of the Kira suspect to be more than compensating.

"Is this really necessary?" Light asks airily, writhing beneath L, although he already knows the answer. Sure, he wants to prove himself innocent, but he of course never envisioned a situation like this to occur. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, given what he had done to Misa. He only wondered what would have happened had he been in some contraption like that...

"You want to prove you're not Kira, do you not?" L replies coolly, his hand crawling up the back of his shirt. Nails dig into Light's skin and he winces, trying to suppress any emotion because he knows it's what L wants, what L believes Kira would do.

Light says nothing but involuntarily whimpers as L scratches him like a cat while biting his neck. He knows for a fact that his neck will be smothered in hickeys later, and he still has no idea how he'll hide this from his father and Misa and everyone else later. L doesn't seem to care, not surprisingly. His back arches as his mouth keeps moving south. He hates his body right now for betraying him, but dammit, he loves it, wants it, needs it. Oh, he'll kill L, kill him slowly and painfully, but not until this, this pain, pleasure, whatever the hell this was, was over.

He feels L harden against him and feels he sick, sick that he would get off on something as twisted as this, but somehow he isn't totally surprised. He partly believes that L wants him to be Kira to fulfill his own perverse sexual fantasies, a thought that vanishes from Light's head as spidery fingers creep down his pants. He mentally swore. Why did that have to feel so good? Just as Light's lips part to release a gasp, L roughly shoves his mouth against the other's as if to assert his dominance. The room suddenly feels like a volcano and the heat is melting away any rational thoughts Light has. He only feels pleasure now, not caring what happens as long as it doesn't end any time soon. His eyes flutter closed as L firmly strokes him, and then-

"Fuck!" Light swears, his head jerking upwards. Something cold and sharp had just pressed into his shoulder and pulled him out of his pleasure-induced trance. He glares at L, who just wore his usual indifferent expression. In his hand was a small knife. Where he obtained it from Light isn't sure. He probably doesn't want to know anyway. "What are you doing?"

"You're in no position to question me, Light-kun," L says flatly, and Light knows he can't argue. Hatred boils in his veins but he bites his lip and remains quiet. He'll have his revenge. He'll have the last laugh. This time all he does is wince and grunt slightly as the blade meets his skin against, this time cutting him more slowly. L pulls down Light's pants to his knees and quickly strokes him with one hand and makes incisions into him with his other. Hisses escape through Light's teeth, though he's not sure if there's caused by the knife or L's sinfully skillful hands.

The hand holding Light's cock drifted down towards his entrance. A grunt slips from his throat as a finger pushes into him harshly. He's not sure which part of his body stings the most right now, but this question was soon answered as L added another finger, then another, and finally hastily thrust into him. Light's teeth dug into his lip so hard he could taste blood. Grinning, L leans into his shoulder and laps at the trickling blood as he pulls in and thrusts back in. Light wants to scream but his throat is tightening just as much as his body is around L's cock.

It doesn't take long for L to come, though at this point Light can't decide if that's a good thing or not. He's a little louder than intends when he comes into L's hand but L seems to like that. L pulls out and wipes himself clean of the semen and blood. In contrast with his previously feral behavior, he licks and kisses Light's throat while untying his wrists.

"To answer your question," L says, somehow maintaining his composure despite being inside the other man a few moments ago, "I was giving you something to remember me by."

Light, still trying to catch his breath, feels the cut on his shoulder. It feels like the detective carved an L into his shoulder. How dare him mark him up like property. Even if he wasn't Kira's enemy, he would certainly kill him for how he had just treated him. Sure, part of him did enjoy it, but that wasn't the point.

Light managed his own maniacal smirk as L left the room. Oh yes, he would certainly have the last laugh.

* * *

I like sadistic L. And sadistic Light. They're both way too much fun.


End file.
